


Просто вместе

by Bizzarria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Скорбь - это любовь после утраты.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Боль

_Простых ответов больше не будет. ©_

Ванда Максимофф давно научилась обозначать каждую из своих эмоций, до самого последнего и незаметного простому человеческому глазу оттенка. Ужас и ярость — когда поняла истинные планы Альтрона. Тревогу и сомнение — когда негласно стала частью команды Мстителей. Недоверие и отторжение — когда андроид говорил что-то о втором шансе. Возбуждение и отвращение — когда на кончиках пальцев загорались красные огоньки, взгляд заволакивало алым заревом, а по венам стремительно растекалась _Сила_. Боль и отчаяние — когда случайно пересекалась взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале и видела тень загнанной усталости на своем лице.

Но сейчас, когда она лежит на голой земле, рядом с могилой брата, бездумно сжимая и просыпая сквозь пальцы взрытый прохладный песок, ей всего лишь… пусто. Потерянно. Тихо. _Никак_. Настолько, что сам факт отсутствия эмоций ведьму почти не беспокоит. Кардиограмма остановки сердца. Высохшая кровь на грязных пальцах. Уже поздно. Все закончилось.

Сознание фиксирует происходящее вокруг машинально, словно для галочки. Сегодня погожий день и, наверное, по календарю уже наступила весна. То облако справа похоже на рожок мягкого ванильного мороженого. В песке плохо приживаются растения. Хотя… Пьетро ведь всегда был к ним равнодушен. Она может выжечь на кресте его имя, но почему-то хочет сделать это сама, _по-человечески_. Заковии, кажется, больше нет. Впрочем, кого это все волнует…?

Максимофф настолько опустошена, обесточена и обессилена, что красные всполохи энергии едва мерцают вокруг нее, окутывая ведьму тонким защитным коконом — так, на всякий случай, — и даже на миллиметр не приближаются к стоящему в двух шагах Вижену. Такому же потерянному — только не от горечи утраты, а из-за непонимания ее же.

— Зачем ты пришел?  
— За тобой.  
— Я дома. А ты — уходи.  
— Ванда…  
— Убирайся!

Голос хрипит и срывается. Пальцы сжимаются в кулак так крепко, что на землю не падает больше ни одной песчинки. В глазах — при всем желании, может, станет легче, может, станет _как-то_ , — ни единой соленой капли. Ведьма зарывается лицом в растрепанные волосы и зажмуривается до солнечных брызг и слепоты.

— Ты не спас меня, Вижн. Я умерла вместе с Пьетро. А теперь, будь добр, оставь меня в покое и возвращайся к живым, — шепчет Ванда. Однако андроид слышит каждое слово и с изумлением понимает, что в мире людей ранить может не только оружие.

У Старка — вот неожиданность — что-то пошло не так, и «остров» в конечном итоге взорвался. Его останки просыпались на Заковию метеоритным градом, уничтожив, должно быть, все живое. Единственное, чего хотела — и к чему была готова — ведьма — остаться там, в падающем вагоне поезда, рядом с искромсанным ее же руками Альтроном. Потому что не знала и не видела никакого _дальше_. В тот момент, как бы дико это ни звучало, она чувствовала свободу и была почти счастлива. Для нее не существовало даже элементарного человеческого страха перед заветной чертой, за которой — неизвестность и то ли мрак, то ли все сначала, но чуть иначе. Ванда просто перестала чувствовать _боль_ , которая, казалось, была с ней всегда.

А сейчас… За всю свою жизнь с ее испытаниями мало к кому ведьма испытывала столь всепоглощающую ненависть, как к Вижену. Разве что, наверное, к себе самой.

Сила вокруг нее собирается, рвется с места и скалится, будто разбуженный зверь. Сердце стучит механически ровно, ускоряя темп с каждым ударом. Но Ванде все так же… _Ни-как_. Не-интересно. Не-важно. Даже закипающая в крови злость не способна побудить ее хоть к каким-то действиям. Например, сделать андроиду так же невыносимо больно, как стало ей, когда он принес ее на корабль и издевательски бережно уложил на ряд кресел, параллельно распростертому на полу телу Пьетро. Ванда дернулась — с деланой неловкостью, до которой, впрочем, в тот момент никому не было дела (Вижн оставил ее, то ли из тактичности, то ли чтобы помочь остальным) — и упала рядом. Собрав последние силы и уняв дрожь, ведьма протянула руку и переплела их пальцы: заледеневшие — свои, хранящие последние крохи тепла — старшего брата. Она бы предпочла быть там с ним. Даже не вместо него — просто вместе. Так, наверное, было бы правильнее.

Она может если не уничтожить Вижена, то хотя бы как следует покалечить. Пусть и то, что испытает при этом андроид, вряд ли похоже на обычные человеческие страдания — физические, не говоря уже о душевных. Он ведь тоже… Живой. В каком бы то ни было смысле. А она — _может_. Но не хочет. Это не имеет смысла, ведь месть не убьет ее и не вернет Пьетро. Ванда не жалела, что отомстила Альтрону, но… Но тьма внутри нее моментально поглотила крохи удовлетворения от безжизненного куска железа в ее руке и ничуть не насытилась ими. Дыры не затянулись, пустота не заполнилась.

Ведьма не помнит, в какой именно момент решила вернуться в Заковию и похоронить Пьетро. Она уже давно не считала его и себя людьми, имеющими право на ту же обыденную жизнь с ее традициями, что и все человечество. Но похороны — обычный, нормальный, человеческий обряд прощания с _ушедшими_ — казалось, могли облегчить горечь, которую Ванда ощущала, словно мучительный комок в горле, не позволявший сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха.

Даже приложив усилия, Максимофф не может отыскать в глубинах памяти те моменты, что предшествовали звенящему «ничто» внутри и вокруг, образовавшемуся после похорон. Летела ли она сама или на каком-то транспорте? Сопровождал ли ее кто-то — Вижен, Старк, Клинт — или рядом было лишь остывшее тело брата? Она нашла место на самой окраине города, на небольшой возвышенности, откуда открывался вид на горы, лес и кусочек неба с оранжевым солнцем, что уже клонилось к закату, — как? Откуда в ее руках взялась ржавая лопата, оставившая саднящие мозоли, и силы, чтобы выкопать такую глубокую яму? Кровь на пальцах — ее или Пьетро? Хотелось ли упасть туда, вниз, к брату? Конечно, хотелось. Но все это, на самом деле не имело особого значения. Просто отвлекало от тишины, пугающей своей абсолютностью, и гнетущего присутствия чужого — Вижена. А также — нет, невозможно, нет — надвигающегося понимания, что она еще _здесь_ и с этим, _с собой_ , наверное, надо что-то делать… Пусть она пока и не готова признать и принять подобное открытие.

Ванда не верит в жизнь после смерти. А потому услужливые старания памяти, предлагающие почерпнутые где-то знания и верования, что умершие наблюдают за нами сверху, продолжают жить в нас и нашей памяти и не пожелали бы встречаться раньше отведенного нам времени, только до крайности раздражают.

Она ошиблась. Ей ничуть не легче. В голове бьется лишь мысль о том, что она все сделала правильно. И нет чувства вины _хотя бы за это._ Те же родители так и остались погребены под завалами их дома.

Смеркается. В воздухе кружатся то ли редкие снежинки, то ли пепел, некогда бывший родным городом. За такими беспорядочными, разрозненными, прерывистыми размышлениями Ванда упускает из внимания момент, когда Вижен молча приближается, опускается на землю — на почтительном расстоянии, — нерешительно стаскивает с плеч плащ и укрывает ее. Почувствовав на себе тяжесть и тепло синтетической ткани, ведьма хочет было сбросить его и оттолкнуть андроида одним движением пальца, но сил не находится даже на столь мелкое проявление отчуждения и равнодушия к его попыткам помочь. Она закрывает глаза, изо всех сил желая уснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться.

Андроид не понимает, как себя вести. Как поступают _люди_ , которые еще здесь и которым _не все равно_. Прежде, чем отправиться вслед за ведьмой — то, конечно, не было заданием Старка или кого-то еще — он как следует покопался в источниках на заданную тему: смерть, утрата, скорбь и все, что только могло касаться Ванды. Но сколько бы он ни пытался подготовиться, узнать, как и что делать, вид, кажется, _обезумевшей_ ведьмы, навзничь лежащей на земле с остановившимся взглядом, тут же выбил почву у него из-под ног и заставил забыть все прочитанное. Он _хочет_ помочь. Сделать что угодно, все возможное. Спасти. Снова. Но… Не может. Не в силах. И боль от этого «понимания непонимания» ничуть не слабее, чем от ее резких слов.

Вижен чувствует исходящую от ведьмы ненависть. Осознает ее причины. Но ни секунды не сомневается в верности своего порыва — найти и спасти ее. Там, в поезде, его желание представлялось не столько разумным, сколько естественным и единственно возможным. _Живым — жизнь_. А Ванда была живой — это он увидел в ней сразу, в первые минуты своего существования. То, что она — другая. Может, поэтому во время битвы андроид ни на минуту не забывал о ней. Может, поэтому для него так важно сохранить жизнь в ее глазах после.

Темнеет. То ли смирившись, то ли просто оставшись безразличной к навязчивости Вижена, Ванда проваливается в глубокий, но беспокойный сон. Она снова и снова теряет родителей и брата и теряется сама, но не просыпается, даже бессознательно понимая, что наяву ее ждет то же самое. Андроид наблюдает за ней, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с ее вздрагивающего тела, дрожащих ресниц и сжатых в кулаки рук, но, как ни хочет успокоить хотя бы ее сон, не решается прикоснуться к ней даже кончиком пальца.

Внезапно, все еще продолжая спать, Ванда раскрывает ладонь и тянется к могиле, к небольшому холмику свежего, чуть влажного песка. Искорки Силы текут по ее неподвижной руке, собираясь в пульсирующий шар чистой энергии, который вскоре зависает в нескольких сантиметрах от земли. Медленно, по крупице, багровый, напоминающий кровь, цвет сменяется золотым, живым и теплым, как восходящее солнце. Ванда едва заметно шевелит пальцами, и формы преображаются, постепенно обретая очертания цветка.

Минуту спустя в густом ночном сумраке Вижен отчетливо видит на могиле Пьетро скромный букетик _лаванды_ , перевязанный белой лентой. Символ памяти и _одиночества_. «Я никогда тебя не забуду». Вот что чувствуют _оставшиеся_.

Система мгновенно открывает нужный источник, и андроид, похоже, понимает, что делать. Он не до конца уверен, что нашел правильный ответ, но, кажется, в этом мире таких ответов — как и уверенности — нет и не будет. Как странно.

Он укутывает ведьму в свой плащ, бережно прижимает к себе и накрывает ее руку своей. Остаток ночи Ванда мирно спит у него на плече.

_Просто рядом. Просто вместе._


	2. Страх

Все вновь началось с цветов. У ведьмы перехватило дыхание, стоило ей подняться по лестнице, уловить уже знакомый сладковатый аромат и увидеть незваных гостей. Букет белоснежных роз с едва раскрывшимися бутонами встретил Ванду прямо под дверью ее квартиры. Осторожно сжав в руках скромный хрустальный сосуд, она зашла в дом, не разуваясь, прошла в крошечную кухню и поставила цветы на круглый стеклянный столик. Пальцы сами собой задумчиво скользили по нежным краям лепестков, расширенные зрачки дрожали — ведьма искала знак — праздничную открытку, яркую этикетку или даже обыкновенный клочок бумаги. Хоть какое-то подтверждение, что цветы — не то, о чем она думает. Нет, нет, нет. Не надо, пожалуйста. Так считала разумная часть Ванды, и она, конечно, была права. Но эмоции, давно и старательно задавленные, заглушенные, загнанные глубоко внутрь, проснулись, и сердце разогналось в безрассудной надежде.

За всю жизнь никто не дарил ей цветы. Никто. Кроме одного… Человека. Стыдно признаться, но неизбалованная Ванда даже не знала названия тех растений, которые принес ей Вижен. Просто так, без повода. Потому что был «хороший день» и «они напомнили мне тебя». Она растерялась от неожиданности, залилась краской от стыда за свое невежество, а смутившийся андроид рассыпался в извинениях за излишнюю инициативу и навязчивость и едва не спалил стоящий в вазе букет и тумбочку вместе с ним. Он, практически идеальный во всем, становился таким неловким, стоило ей оказаться рядом или даже просто в поле его зрения… С тех пор свежие цветы — самых разных форм и оттенков — регулярно появлялись на ее прикроватном столике. Это и стало их началом. Бывали воспоминания, от которых Ванде становилось больше смешно, чем грустно. Но тянущая боль в груди при этом все равно не стихала.

Вдох. Выдох. Что-то обрывается внутри. Черт возьми, почему для нее все и всегда так непросто?

Она постучалась в кабинет Старка поздно вечером, чуть только остальные Мстители разошлись по комнатам.  
— Это из-за него?  
— Из-за всех.  
— Максимофф, ты никогда не умела врать.  
Тони отвернулся к окну, но Ванду не покидало ощущение, что за ней внимательно наблюдают.  
— Если я буду нужна, если все обернется плохо… Я приду. Но без лишней надобности…  
— Понял. Не побеспокою. Спасибо и на том.  
— Осуждаешь? — ведьма вскинулась, но уже не со злостью, а как-то виновато.  
— Понимаю, — только и ответил Старк. — Как думаешь, почему у меня нет семьи?

Он подошел к столу, вытащил из ящика маленькую картонную коробочку и протянул Ванде. Внутри обнаружился раскладной мобильный телефон — самая простая модель с минимальным набором функций. Из примечательного в нем был только цвет — ярко-красный, в тон любимому плащу ведьмы.  
— Это — «на всякий случай», о котором ты говорила. Для нас обоих. О деньгах не беспокойся, а вот место для берлоги выбирай укромное. Ну и занятия не особо приметные. Да, и… Береги себя. — здесь Тони позволил себе еле заметную усмешку. — Насколько это возможно.  
— Постараюсь, — Ванда спрятала подарок в карман и направилась к выходу. Уже коснувшись пальцами металлической ручки двери, она на мгновение замялась.  
— Спасибо, Тони. За все.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто прощаешься.  
— А разве нет…?

Вот и весь разговор. Она готовилась к нему несколько недель, подбирала «правильные» слова, но напрочь забыла все, что собиралась сказать.

Очередной кусочек сердца Ванды откалывается и падает ей под ноги. Шаг, второй. И еще один. Дальше — сложнее. На сколько ее хватит?

Она не попрощалась ни с кем. Просто однажды утром исчезла, а вместе с ней — все следы ее пребывания. Ответ Старка оставшимся был привычно лаконичным. «У неё своя жизнь. Будет нужна — приедет». На немой вопрос Вижена Тони только отвел глаза. «Не отвлекаемся, у нас еще много работы».

Андроид мгновенно сообразил: внезапный сон, что сморил его прошлой ночью, был делом рук Ванды. У него ведь нет и не было потребности спать. Порой, когда ведьме не спалось, она звала его и они вместе смотрели старые черно-белые ситкомы. Или играли в шахматы. Или просто разговаривали. Ванда по-турецки устраивалась на кровати, Вижен опускался в кресло в углу напротив. Они много говорили о серьезном, но так же часто смеялись. У нее был настолько заразительный смех, что андроиду хотелось улыбаться, даже когда его причины не поддавались элементарной логике.

Как ни странно, с уходом Ванды Вижен начал меньше понимать, но больше чувствовать. Горечь. Тоску. Сожаление. Вину. Грусть. Тревогу. В дни, когда Тони не слишком заваливал их работой, Вижен нарочно не искал никаких иных занятий, а целиком уходил в себя. Читал книги по психологии. Пристально наблюдал за окружающими — знакомыми и чужими. Называл про себя каждую доступную ему эмоцию — их становилось все больше. С интересом прислушивался к собственным ощущениям при мысли о ведьме. Вспоминал, что чувствовал, находясь рядом с ней. Это не было проявлением обыкновенного мазохизма: Вижену казалось, что так, становясь ближе к людям, разделяя с ними что-то чисто человеческое, он сокращает расстояние между собой и Вандой.

Но, тем не менее, андроиду катастрофически ее не хватало. Наверное, подобным образом чувствует себя человек, когда его лишают воздуха. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Горло саднит, а на шее словно смыкаются чьи-то стальные руки. Случались моменты, когда он не находил себе места и мог часами ходить по городу в безумной надежде столкнуться с ведьмой. Пусть и понимал, что она, скорее всего, в другой стране, если не на другом континенте. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы Вижен не думал о Ванде и не беспокоился за нее.

В особо тяжелые вечера андроид заходил в ее комнату — почему-то теперь для него было важным пользоваться при этом именно дверью, а не своими способностями, — садился на край кровати или в то глубокое мягкое кресло и проводил там несколько часов в полном молчании и смятении. В такие моменты ему будто отключали питание. Он не читал. Не включал телевизор. Не передвигал шахматные фигурки — они оставались на тех же местах, что в их последнюю игру (Вижен тогда чуть-чуть поддался, но Ванда поняла его хитрость и притворно рассердилась). Даже не смотрел по сторонам, а лишь в одну точку. Он знал каждую мелочь в этом помещении так хорошо, что мог найти что угодно с закрытыми глазами. Уходя, ведьма забрала свои немногочисленные личные вещи, и без них комната стала слишком тихой и чужой. Опустошенной. Обезличенной. Как и, впрочем, существование самого Вижена. Цветы, которые он принес Ванде буквально накануне ее ухода, давно высохли, но андроид никому не позволял к ним прикасаться.

Ему нравилось то, что происходило между ними в последние месяцы. Узнавание. Погружение. Сближение. Привязанность. Может, в этом причина? Ей не нужно… Не нужен он?

Порой Вижену казалось, что он все ближе к разгадке, к пониманию самой Ванды, той, которая была до взрыва и до потерь, того, что скрывается за алой пеленой ее Силы. Иногда он, ругаясь сквозь зубы, допускал, она так навсегда и останется для него закрытой книгой. Информационной сетью, в которой он запутался, словно паук в собственной паутине. Андроид отдал бы все свои способности за одну — ту, что у Ванды. Чтение мыслей. Но это, наверное, было бы нечестно по отношению к ней. Как те поддавки в шахматы.

Наташа, крайне болезненно переживавшая нечто похожее из-за Беннера, искренне сочувствовала и всегда была готова поговорить, успокоить, дать совет. Или даже молча посидеть рядом. Клинт же только и делал, что ворчал на Вижена за его бездействие.

Ведьма поселилась в маленьком городке Динан, затерянном на северо-западе Франции, и первое время занимала себя усердным изучением французского. Труднее всего давалось картавое «р», но и оно вскоре сдалось под натиском ведьмы, стремящейся всеми силами изгнать из мыслей… Все, что возможно. Но прежде — того, кто стал причиной ее ухода.

Ванда честно пыталась с собой договориться. Существовала же как-то раньше. Без и до него. Сняла квартиру, нашла работу — просто чтобы чем-то себя занять, — познакомилась с соседями, коллегами, продавцами близлежащих магазинов, куда заглядывала по вечерам. Училась готовить, добавляя в блюда все больше пряных специй. Даже задумалась, не разбить ли на единственном пустом подоконнике миниатюрный огород — все остальные она уже заставила плошками с цветами, в которых стала хорошо разбираться. Постепенно обошла пешком весь город и теперь знала все его потайные уголки и переулки. В хорошую погоду читала книги, устроившись на балконе и подставив лицо ласковому солнцу, или гуляла в старом парке, не забывая прихватить хлеб для уток, что плавали в озере. Никогда не открывала новости, только сводку погоды. По вечерам пила ромашковый чай и искала в ночном небе знакомые созвездия, а если шел дождь — смотрела старые фильмы и ситкомы. Ранним утром надевала любимые черные кроссовки и бегала по улицам так быстро, как могла. В эти минуты ей казалось, что она может убежать от чего угодно. Даже от самой себя. Но после ее неизменно ждало возвращение домой и… Вижен. Он сидел в кресле и читал что-то из французской классики, или задумчиво передвигал шахматные фигурки на доске, или просто смотрел в окно в ожидании ее прихода. Улыбался, когда она заходила в комнату и моментально таял в воздухе, стоило бросить в него первым, что попадалось под руку. Ванда плакала в душе каждое утро и почти не спала по ночам.

Год прошел… Как бесконечность. Время тянулось издевательски медленно, ничуть не помогая в том, чтобы заживить раны и стереть воспоминания. Все, что удалось Ванде, — залить ссадины зеленкой, запереть ненужные мысли в стальной ящичек и задвинуть в самый дальний угол сознания. Но отметины щипало, а память доставала ключ в самый ненужный момент. Монстры таились под ее кроватью, выжидая, пока она не забудется тревожным и поверхностным сном.

Снотворное давало кратковременный эффект, но разбитое состояние наутро сводило на нет все его действие. Ванда не спала так плохо с момента, когда оборвалось ее детство. Теперь в снах ведьмы ночь за ночью погибал Вижен. Она получала сигнал от Старка, но не успевала. Бросалась вперед, чтобы закрыть андроида собой, но каждый раз оказывалось слишком поздно. Ванда падала с кровати, просыпалась, но так и продолжала лежать до самого рассвета, свернувшись в клубок и бездумно рассматривая мельчайшие трещинки на деревянном полу. Порой ей казалось, что восходящее солнце высвечивает отдельные разломы и они складываются в имена. Ванда. Вижен. Еще никогда ведьма не чувствовала, что она настолько одна. Даже несмотря на то, что это был ее собственный выбор.

Жизнь Максимофф превратилась в бессознательное ожидание. Какая-то очень глубинная и пугающе малознакомая часть ее надеялась, что что-то случится. Страшное. Непоправимое. Необратимое. Тогда ей будет еще больнее, до невозможности, но зато — страхов больше не останется. Не останется ничего. Даже самой Ванды. Она столько лет хотела исчезнуть из жизни, но вместо нее почему-то исчезали другие. Может, она должна потерять всех, чтобы, наконец, отпустили и ее?

Должно быть, именно по этой причине «экстренный» телефон всегда лежал на дне потайного кармана ее куртки.

Ванда тосковала и чувствовала себя отвратительно слабой, несмотря на дремлющую в ней энергию. Хотелось лечь, отвернуться к стенке и закрыть глаза. Но день за днем она вставала и заставляла себя делать хоть что-то, потому что иначе боялась сойти с ума от одиночества и наваждений. Шли дни, страх уходил все глубже, боль притуплялась. Существование перестало быть горьким, однако новых вкусов так и не обрело. Постепенно становилось если не лучше, то хотя бы терпимо… До этого дня и злосчастного букета роз.

— Вижен?  
Все же Максимофф оказалась не в силах сдержать, пусть слабую, но улыбку, когда андроид несмело вошел в квартиру через дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Ванда. Давно не виделись.

И будто не было всех этих мучительных месяцев. Сердце сделало последний размеренный удар и остановилось. Черт возьми, ничуть не проще. Молчание между ними было внимательным, благоговейным и настолько… многословным, что, казалось, его можно не только услышать, но и коснуться рукой.

Они стояли в прихожей, на расстоянии не больше полуметра друг от друга. Вижен смотрел на Ванду, обеспокоенно подмечая каждую изменившуюся с их последней встречи деталь, и чувствовал радость пополам с тревогой. Ведьма не решалась поймать его взгляд и опустила глаза. К ней почему-то вновь пришли вина и страх. Тишина затягивалась.

Ванда сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Как ты меня нашёл?  
— С трудом.  
Примерно с тем же, с каким ведьма, наконец, разорвала зрительный контакт и ушла на кухню. Мелькнула мысль занять руки приготовлением кофе или чая, но Ванда моментально оборвала ее, не желая показывать свою растерянность.  
— Зачем? — она задавала вопросы, от которых внутри у нее все сжималось, но делала при этом неимоверные усилия, чтобы сохранять будничный тон.  
— Ты ушла, не сказав ни слова. Тони сказал, что у тебя своя жизнь, но я думал… Я думал, Мстители стали ее частью.  
Ванде всегда нравилась его, пусть и робкая, прямолинейность. Он не умел юлить и говорить намеками, как обычные люди. Как все те, с которыми ей приходилось контактировать. А так было намного проще. Незаметно она стала перенимать у него эту черту.  
— Ее частью стал ты, Вижен, — она жестом предложила ему сесть, а сама отвернулась к окну.  
— Это прозвучало бы слишком самоуверенно, — смущенно засмеялся Вижен ей в спину, — но думал я… Да, именно так.  
Он не знал, как себя вести. Максимофф была словно чужая, на ее лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Андроид отчетливо ощущал стену между ними, но не чувствовал саму Ванду — ту, которую успел узнать за проведенное вместе время. Ее силу, свет, тепло… Она что-то спрашивала и при этом не слушала и не слышала ответов. В тот момент Ванда словно снова спала, и сон — она знала наверняка — вот-вот должен был превратиться в привычный кошмар. Другие ей уже давно не снились.

_«Почему ты прячешься от меня?»  
«Потому что ты — самое важное, что у меня есть. Это очень больно — иметь что-то бесконечно дорогое и каждый день, каждое мгновение, каждый вдох бояться, что у тебя это отнимут.»_

— Ванда, почему ты ушла?  
— Потому что анальгетики не помогали. Потому что во время одной из операций ты чуть не погиб, — с каждым словом голос Ванды тускнел и становился все тише. — Потому что я бы не вынесла новых потерь. А с нашим… образом жизни они неизбежны.  
— Пытаешься начать все с чистого листа?  
— Да, но у меня дурацкий почерк.  
— Как живешь?  
«По привычке», — хотелось усмехнуться ей.  
— Нормально. Пью меньше кофе, учусь готовить и привыкаю спать по ночам.

— Как ты? Как остальные?  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
— Пожалуй, нет. Иначе могу начать сомневаться в своем решении.

Еще несколько минут они провели в молчании. Андроид что-то напряженно обдумывал. Неожиданно ведьма почувствовала теплые руки андроида на своей талии и его губы, прижатые к ее затылку.  
— Я скучаю, Ванда, — исступленно прошептал он. — Я схожу с ума, потому что не знаю, что это и откуда. Не понимаю, каким образом чувствую, что мне тебя не хватает… Не понимаю, как вообще могу чувствовать. И рядом нет тебя, чтобы объяснить мне, как ты всегда это делала.  
Ванда обернулась к нему и скрестила руки на груди, защищаясь из последних сил. Ее разрывало от противоречия. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось обнять Вижена в ответ, спасти его и им же спастись самой. Но вместе с тем она знала, что стоит лишь потянуться ему навстречу и соприкоснуться самыми кончиками пальцев, и ее с таким трудом собранное самообладание разлетится на мельчайшие осколки, рассыплется алмазной пылью.  
— Я не могу себе этого позволить.  
— Меня?  
— Нас. Я уже знаю, как это будет, Вижен.  
— Мы можем попробовать… Можем уйти вместе. Дать слово друг другу, а не Мстителям.  
— Можем. И все получится. А потом я тебя потеряю. Мы всегда в опасности, а ты из-за меня — в еще большей. Нас не оставят в покое, никак, никогда.  
— Не обязательно все должно быть так.  
— Но будет. Будет.

Андроид медленно убрал руки и сделал несколько шагов назад. Ванда сунула руки в карманы толстовки и вновь отвернулась.  
— Прости, Вижен. Я не могу.  
Через секунду повеяло холодом, и ведьма поняла, что в комнате, кроме нее, больше никого нет. Остаток вечера она провела, спрятавшись под одеялом и убеждая себя, что так, порознь, будет лучше для них обоих. И все же… Тот букет… Первым порывом было выбросить его, но вместо этого она лишь сменила цветам воду и отнесла к себе в спальню.

Вижен ушел, не решившись больше занимать ее время и мысли. Она боялась, и он почти мог ее понять. С тех пор, как в его жизни появилась Ванда, андроид узнал, что такое слабость и страх. И все же ему было грустно и как-то недосказанно. Глубоко внутри, рядом с тоской, ютилась надежда, что ведьме просто нужно время, а его поиски и эта встреча совсем не были напрасными. Он до самого рассвета бродил по улицам, пытаясь представить Ванду и ее жизнь здесь. Самую обычную. Такую же тихую, спокойную и забытую всеми, как этот маленький город. Ту, о которой она мечтала.

***

Еще один год проходит почти незаметно. Максимофф неторопливо идет по аллеям парка, наслаждаясь первым весенним теплом и думая лишь о том, что приготовить на ужин. Мысли прерывает незнакомая мелодия, которая еле слышно доносится из глубокого кармана куртки. Ведьма знает, что это значит, еще не достав телефон. Одно входящее сообщение и единственное слово внутри. Так и оставшееся для нее самым важным. Вижен. Мгновение, и бережно собранный по осколкам мир рушится до самого основания, обнажая… Ванду. За стеной страха и кошмаров она забыла все и, кажется, даже саму себя. В крови закипает пробуждающаяся Сила. Она успеет. Успеет. 


End file.
